Everyone Has a Past
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: We know Sam's past: apple pie life, Jess, college. What about Dean's?
1. The thing in my hotel room

**Dean and Sam are not mine…. (Santa, where are you when I need you?) I do own Julie though.**

**-Chapter 1-**

Sam rolled over in his bed. They had checked into the SunRays of Hope hotel, two hours before. After being on the road for two days, heading towards Texas, you get tired of each other. Heck, not of each other, tired all around.

Dean groaned.

"_Those sleeping pills are killing him." _Sam thought.

He saw something move.

"_Damn. And why the hell don't I keep a knife under my bed like Dean?" _

There it went again.

"Dean, Dean! Wake up." Sam said, as he got up and shook him.

"What…" mumbled a sleepy Dean.

"Dean there's something here. Get your ass up."

At that Dean scrambled up grabbing the knife he keeps at his side as he told Sam to hit the lights.

Light flooded the room.

"No one's here," Dean stated.

Sam jumped up and looked. Bathroom, closet, nothing.

"But, but..." Sam began.

"Sam, you were sleeping. Dreams, gotta hate em."

"I swear. It was it was here."

"Sammy"

"DON'T call me that"

"Whatever. Just go to sleep and if I comforts you", Dean said, giving the knife to Sam, "You can sleep with the big scary knife."

"Jerk," Sam said placing the knife on the night stand.

Dean smirked, rolled over, and went to sleep


	2. She's in it

**Dean and Sam are not mine…. (Santa, where are you when I need you?) I do own Julie though.**

**-Chapter 2-**

They had just entered and ordered their meals at the Middletown Diner.

"What's new Sam?" Dean asked.

"Three men went missing on a water skiing trip."

"Our kind of stuff?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Not much proof to say so, but…"

"…another vibe," Dean said cutting him off.

"Yea"

Just then dean's cell rang.

"Hello? … Ok, calm down. Where are you? … Be right there."

Dean threw a five down for the drinks and took off out the door.

Sam ran to catch up.

"What's going on?" Sam said as he caught up to his brother.

"A friend. Needs help. She's 30 minutes away. We're going."

"I thought you didn't have friends?" Sam said, as he got into the Impala.

"I don't," Dean said as he peeled out, "Everyone has a past. She's in mine."


	3. What is it?

**Dean and Sam are not mine…. (Santa, where are you when I need you?) I do own Julie though.**

**-Chapter 3-**

They arrived at a townhouse thirty minutes later. Before Sam could ask what number she lived at, Dean was out running toward the house.

Dean banged on the door. Sam came running up after him, just as the door opened to revel a woman about twenty-five with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Sam almost fell over when he saw her.

"T_his is the friend. No wonder dean came here." _Sam thought.

"Julie," Dean said as he gave her one of his wrap-around hugs that feel like he wont let go, ever.

"Dean," Julie said, "Come on in."

They followed Julie in.

Once seated on the couch with a soda in front of them they began the 123s of ghost hunting.

"Julie," Dean said, "tell us what makes you think it's haunted."

"Well," Julie began, "for the past week, things have been moving. My brother stayed here and he said that it was weird. Then when I came home last night, I took a shower and I went to brush my teeth, when I heard crying. I walked into my son's room and he was just crying, for no reason. I passed the bed and I started crying too but I don't know why."

She shuddered remembering the feeling.

"Go on," Sam said, sympathetically.

"I took him to my bedroom to sleep and we didn't cry at all. It doesn't make sense. Then all the lights in the house turned on. I was turning them off when I walked into the kitchen. All the knifes where laid out on the counter in size order. I left and I stayed at my sister's. My son, Alex, is there until this thing is gone."

Dean and Sam shared a glance.

"I have an idea," Sam said, "Follow me."

They walked out of the house.

"Dean you walk in first," Sam said.

"What?" Dean said.

"Just do it."

Dean tried to walk in, but the door slammed shut, startling all of them.

"Julie, you go in," Sam said.

She walked in with ease.

"And this means, Mr. Ghost-Expert?" Dean said, in a get-to-the-point way.

"It's obsessed with Julie," Sam said.

"Shit."


	4. Salting the last bed

**Dean and Sam are not mine…. (Santa, where are you when I need you?) I do own Julie though.**

**-Chapter 4-**

They walked back into the house.

"Okay," Dean said, "Julie, start packing. We'll stay the night."

"It won't like that," Sam said.

"Too bad."

"But we can't get in without her."

"I'm not staying here alone," Julie said.

"I wouldn't dream of letting you stay here alone," Dean said. They looked at each other's eyes, holding a glance for a second.

"We'll stay with you," Sam said, "Julie, come with us while we get our stuff."

They walked out of the house, got their stuff and came back inside. When they walked in this time, the 'thing' tried to repel them using more energy, yet not enough. They came inside.

"I'll show you the guest room," Julie said, leading them upstairs.

Sam put their stuff on one of the two twin beds in a humble little blue room.

"Let's get to work," Sam said.

The three worked for an hour, making the purifying bags that Missouri showed them back home and putting salt around the three beds they'd be using.

"It's getting late," Julie said when they finished putting salt around Julie's bed.

"Yeah. I'm going to get ready for bed," Sam said as he walked out of the room.

Once Sam left the bedroom, Dean and Julie stared at each other for an awkward second.

"I'll let you get ready for bed," Dean said.

Julie nodded. Dean walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. He leaned against the door for a minute. He was about to walk down the hall when he heard crying.

"_Damn it," _Dean thought.

"Julie, you ok?" he said through the closed door.

The crying stopped.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Julie said.

"Is that thing bothering you?"

"No"

The crying started again.

He opened the door slowly, to see Julie sitting on the edge of her bed, head in hands crying.

"Julie," he said as he walked over to comfort her.

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's all wrong. It won't stop."

"What won't?"

"I can't go to sleep, Dean. I get dreams."

"_Fuck," _Dean thought.

"Dreams of what," he said, trying not to act worried.

"Everything. Deaths, my son, you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. It is always the same with you. You're trying to help me. Then I hear someone crying, saying 'I'll kill you'. I don't know what it means. Dean it hurts. I feel the pain in my dreams."

"Julie," he said as he lifted her head with his hand. Their eyes locked.

"It's ok," he began, "I'll keep you safe."

"But how? You're down the hall, if that thing got me..."

"I'll stay right here."

They looked at each other for a minute. Their faces slowly came towards each other. Their lips gently brushed.

They heard a scream.


	5. Messing up?

**Dean and Sam are not mine…. (Santa, where are you when I need you?) I do own Julie though.**

**-Chapter 5-**

Dean pulled away.

"Don't move," he said in his commanding way, as he left.

He ran down the hall, pulling out a revolver.

"SAM! SAMMY," he shouted.

He ran into the bedroom. Sam was lying on the bed asleep.

"Shit you scared me man," he said to himself.

He went over to Sam and shook him slightly. Sam sat up instantly.

"What? What is it," Sam said with worry in his face, now fully alert.

"Nothing," Dean said, "Your ok?"

"Yeah, bad dream. Sorry."

"I'm going to check on Julie."

"Dean," Sam said as Dean got to the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Don't mess this up."

"Never have," Dean said with a cocky smile.

Dean walked back down the hall, pocketing his pistol.

"Julie," Dean asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"In here."

He followed her voice to the bathroom.

He walked in. She was combing her hair.

"Let me help," he said as he walked up behind her and took the brush.

He started combing her hair gently.

"Dean," she said, "I… I know that you don't treat girls like you do me. Sam said. But what's so different about me?"

"Nothing. I mean everything. I'm not sure."

He looked into her eyes.

"_Beautiful brown," _he thought.

He put the brush down and placed his hands on her waist. He dug his face in her hair.

"_God," _he thought, _"I don't ever want to move."_

He was about to let go, when she turned around and put her hands on his shoulders.

He came toward her. She put her lips on his.

She brought him to the bed.


	6. Screaming

**Dean and Sam are not mine…. (Santa, where are you when I need you?) I do own Julie though.**

**-Chapter 6-**

**Both these things happen at once, so you can read them in any order you like (though, I recommend the way I put them, as it sounds a bit better).**

Sam woke up.

It was morning. Nothing had happened. He looked over.

"_No Dean. Typical," _Sam thought.

He knew, from the moment Dean hugged Julie, that this wasn't any ordinary ghostly deal. It was a personal thing too.

A sudden rush of cold came over him. He shuddered.

"_Fuck. It doesn't want to hurt Julie. It wants…"_

His mind stopped thinking.

"_Don't think that. It isn't possible. This thing couldn't be."_

He heard a scream.

"_It is"-_

Dean was awake; he just didn't want to open his eyes. He never felt so much love for one person.

He hoped that they could stay, but Sam would push him to leave.

"_Got to keep going,"_ he heard Sam say in his head.

He turned over, his hands trying to find Julie, while still keeping his eyes closed.

He didn't want to face reality.

He'd have to open them and see real life sooner or later.

He felt a drip on his shoulder. Another drip.

"_It's just a leak. I'm over reacting. It's not what I think it is."_

He opened his eyes.

Sheer terror came over him. He closed his eyes and screamed as loud as he could.


	7. Jess

**Dean and Sam are not mine…. (Santa, where are you when I need you?) Jess is not mine either. I do own Julie though.**

**-Chapter 7-**

Julie, in Dean's shirt with a slash across her stomach, was on the ceiling.

Flames shot out of her.

Dean started to shake.

"_It can't be happening," _Dean thought.

Sam ran in. Seeing Julie on the ceiling burning and Dean laying on the bed shaking, he couldn't help it. He was over whelmed in fear, pain, and sorrow.

He fell to his knees and cried. When he opened his eyes a second later, he saw something impossible.

There stood Jess.

"Get up," she said softly.

"I can't," Sam said.

"You have to. Your brother will die if you don't help him."

"I know, but..."

"Sam," she said, kneeling down and putting her arms around him, "He helped you from this thing twice. Save him."

"Jess… I should have tried to save you. I should have tried to…"

"Sam, you couldn't have. It wasn't your fault. Now save your brother."

She gently caressed his cheek.

"Sam," she said carefully, "This thing you will kill it. You'll find your dad too. You'll fall in love with someone else, and Dean will find happiness, too. Don't worry. It all comes together. I promise."

He looked up she was gone.

"She's right he thought. I have to save Dean," Sam said aloud.

He stood up. His knees wobbled, but he gained steadiness.

He looked at Dean. Dean was lying on the bed, crying, making no attempt to save himself.

He ran over.

"Dean! Get up," he said, grabbing Dean's sides to help him up.

Dean stood up. Sam looked at Dean's face, obviously tear stained. Dean looked at Sam's face, Sam had been crying.

"_Why? What's he crying about," _Dean thought.

Sam helped Dean gain steadiness. They started walking out when Sam got a cold feeling again.

"_This was our chance, we missed it. We'll stop this thing, but until then it will keep killing,"_ Sam thought.


	8. It Speaks

**Dean and Sam are not mine…. (Santa, where are you when I need you?) Jess is not mine either. I do own Julie though.**

**-Chapter 8-**

The flames quickly engulfed the room. They had seconds before it successfully trapped them in. Sam tried to walk quickly, but Dean had been so stunned, he couldn't walk without help.

"Dean you're not going to like this," Sam said, laying Dean down and then dragging him to the stairs.

He stopped at the stairs. Sam ran into the bedroom with the two beds, they were supposed to sleep in and grabbed their bags. Throwing open the window, he threw the bags onto the lawn below. He turned around to go get Dean, when the door was slammed shut.

"_Shit," _Sam thought.

Even though there was no fire in the room when he came in, fire surrounded him.

"You made me kill them. Jess was your fault. So was your mom. You made me do it," a voice rang through the room, "You know you did it!"

"NO," Sam screamed back.

"Yes."

"Stop! You did it. I'm going to hunt your sorry ass down and kill it."

The door burst open. There stood Dean.

"Come on Sammy," Dean shouted.

Sam ran after Dean. They made it down the stairs.  
"Sam, go," Dean yelled.

Sam just ran, not even thinking about where he was going or what was happening.

Sam made it to the edge of the lawn where he feel to his knees, when it hit him. He left Dean inside.


	9. Mom

**Dean and Sam are not mine…. (Santa, where are you when I need you?) Jess is not mine either. I do own Julie though.**

**-Chapter 9-**

After Dean had made sure Sam was safely outside, he went in the living room. There stood a picture of Julie and her son. He grabbed it. As he turned around, he saw his Mom.

"Dean," she said.

"Mom."

"It's okay. Everything will work out. Sam's had closure with Jess and the future is well. Go. Protect your brother. Find your dad, your going to need him. He'll help you kill this thing. Now get out quickly."

He ran. None of this made sense.

"_Julie, Mom Jess. God help me," _Dean thought.

He ran outside, where his brother sat on the lawn, looking confused.

"Sam," dean said, "We're going to make it. Promise."

He leaned down on the lawn, tears coming to his eyes and hugged his brother.

"Until then," he said with his cocky smile, "No telling anyone about our chick moment."


	10. Alex

**Dean and Sam are not mine…. (Santa, where are you when I need you?) Jess is not mine either. I do own Julie and Alex though.**

**-Chapter 10-**

Electrical fire, that's what the authorities said.

Dean and Sam were ready to leave when Dean made a little unexpected stop. He parked the car.

"Where are we," Sam asked, obviously confused.

"Julie's sister's house."

Dean didn't have to say any more, as he walked to the door and knocked.

"Hello," said a woman about 30 who opened the door. She was a mirror image of her sister.

"Um… hi. I'm Dean. I was with your sister the other night..." Dean said, his voice trailing off.

"Oh," the woman said, holding back tears.

"I saved something from the fire, I thought Alex might want."

"I'll go get him, wait in here," she said, letting him enter the living room.

A minute later she came back with Alex, a little boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Alex, this is Dean. He was with your mother the night of the fire. He has something for you," the woman said.

"Hi Alex," Dean said.

"Hi," the boy said shyly.

"I brought you something that I saved from the fire."

Dean opened a bag and took out the picture of Alex and his Mom. A tear came down Alex's face, showing a child who has been through way too much.

"Thanks," Alex said, obviously trying not to cry.

"It's okay to cry. Your mom told me."

The little boy started to cry. Dean hugged him and soothed him by telling him it would be okay.

The boy took the picture and put it on a table. He smiled.

"My mom likes you," said Alex, "You help people."

"Thanks kiddo. You know, you can call me anytime. Your aunt has my number. Okay? We can talk about your mom."

"Yea," the boy said smiling.

"I've got to go Alex. But I'll see you around. Kay?"

"Cool."

"And you watch over your aunt. Promise?"

"Promise."

He looked at Alex's aunt.

"Thank you" she mouthed, a tear coming into her eye.

"See ya around kid," Dean said.

He turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway.

Dean walked outside with his brother, giving Alex and his aunt one last wave.

Once in the car, before they even pulled out of the driveway, Dean said, "If you tell anyone I had another chick moment with a kid, I swear…"

"I know, I know," Sam said, "you're a jerk, ya know that?"

"And you're a bitch."

Dean's cocky smile grinned again, even after the pain.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND CONTINUEING WITH THE STORY!**


End file.
